The present invention relates to a robotic driving system and, more particularly, to a robotic driving system that is capable of controlling a vehicle in accordance with traffic rules.
Traffic rules exist to maintain order and prevent accidents on roads and highways. These rules provide a baseline behavioral understanding among drivers and pedestrians and are based on constraints such as road signs, traffic signals, road and lane markings, and the actions of vehicles and pedestrians. Human drivers are capable of recognizing and comprehending these constraints, and, at the same time, controlling their vehicles to comply with traffic rules based on the present set of constraints.
The inventors have recognized the utility of a robotic driving system that is capable of driving a vehicle with limited intervention by a passenger. To ensure functionality with minimal intervention by a passenger, the robotic driving system must recognize and process driving constraints so that it may follow traffic rules, especially in an urban environment, where there is a large presence of road signs, traffic signals, vehicles and pedestrians.